


soulmates!AU prompts challenge

by einar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einar/pseuds/einar
Summary: i'm going to try to write a drabble/ficlet/snipet every day for a prompt from a list.





	1. the list

this is the list, it is incomplete, so if you want to request a soulmates!AU that isn't on the list feel free to do so in the comments! otherwise i'll just start repeating prompt but for different ships everytime....  
  
i'll start writing and posting sometime next week!

 

1.Soulmate’s name is marked on the other’s arm.

 

2.Soulmate has a mark on the place where their soulmate first touches them.

 

3.Identical tattoos of a date and time on your wrist of when you’ll meet your soulmate

 

4.Soulmates can write messages to each other on their bodies.

 

5.Where the center of your chest glows when you and your soulmate meet.

 

6.Soulmate’s first words to the other is marked on their arm.

 

7.Soulmates have matching marks on their bodies.

 

8.Whenever you lose an item it ends up with your soulmate somehow.

 

9.Can taste things your soulmate is eating/drinking

 

10.It is impossible to lie to your soulmate

 

11.You can’t harm your soulmate

 

12.Red string around your pinky is connected to your soulmates pinky.

 

13.Soulmate tattoos, but only your soulmate can see them.

 

14.the one where you and your soulmate have matching marks and the marks glow when you’re near your soulmate.

 

15.the one where color appears on your body wherever your soulmate first touches you.

 

16.the one where you have a compass on your body that leads you to your soulmate.

 

17.Ink marks (similar to tattoos) are on your body. When your soulmate is in the vicinity, it'll slowly move, as if reaching out. When you two touch, the tattoos will connect with each other.

 

18.Once you meet your soulmate you're literally stuck to each other for the rest of the day.

 

19.time stops for 3 subjective minutes except for the paired soulmates

 

20.A soulmate's wounds are echoed on their mate's body

 

21\. You can see your soulmate's aura

 

22.you hear a bell ring the first time you lock eyes with your soulmate

 

23.

 

24.

 

25.

 

26.

 

27.

 

28.

 

29.

 

30.


	2. Darcy/Jane/Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this took me WAY too long to write....  
> now let's see if i can actually keep writing and get one per day....

Applying to the internship was a gamble, but the second she saw the name on the ad she knew she HAD to try. Because right there on the page, written in black and white "Dr. Jane Foster" a match to the name written in scribbly handwriting right below her right clavicle.

So she applied and got accepted. She was a twitchy hyperactive mess the whole plane ride to New-Mexico.

 

At the terminal, she  _ finally  _ met one of her soulmates. The warmth that filled her and the glow that matched the one coming from her right soulmark emanating from below Jane's left clavicle was like nothing she felt before. And then finding out that they do in fact  _ share _ the other mark was FUCKING AWESOME!

 

Meeting their second soulmate didn't go nearly as well. First Jane hits the dude with the van and then Darcy tazes his ass. They don't realize that he's their soulmate until they try to lift him into the van, when both their marks lit up.

 

"Oh boy" Darcy said, "we just had to get a crazy one huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please come scream at me @ einarwriting.tumblr.com


	3. Natasha/Darcy/Clint

Darcy always thought her soulmark shape meant that her first contact with her soulmate would be a hug, understandably, considering it was a pair of arms across her shoulders and back. It wasn't until her fifth movie night at the tower that she figured out it was not one soulmate but, in fact _two_ soulmates.

 

Darcy sat on the couch waiting for everyone to filter in when someone landed on it right next to her.

 

"Clint!" Darcy nearly yelled, "Watch where you're landing!"

 

"Sorry," Clint said sounding not sorry at all "but we thought you looked kinda lonely sitting here all by yourself"

 

"We?"

 

"Yes, we" came from her left as Natasha slid in next to her, sliding her arm around Darcy's shoulder and was mimicked by Clint a second later.

 

They all froze in place as a feeling of what felt like static but not really crept across the parts of them that were in contact, and the warm fuzzy feeling of a soulbond settling into place in the backs of their heads.

 

"Well…" said Natasha.

"We did not expect this" finished clint.

 

"But we're not complaining" they said in unison.

 

Darcy wasn't complaining either, the knowledge that her soulmates wanted her as much as she wanted them, even before they knew they were her soulmates warmed her heart.

 

"Soooo" Darcy drawled while cuddling into her brand new mates, "are we going to my place or yours after the movie?"


	4. Darcy/Natasha

Everyone gets a mark on their wrist of the date and time they will meet their soulmate when they are born, and today was Darcy's day.

 

When she got up that morning she took extra care when getting ready for work because in six hours she was going to meet her soulmate. She put on her "I'm sexy and confident" underwear set for that extra boost in confidence and took five minutes more then usual to apply her makeup in order to make sure it was perfect.

 

So of course things had to go to shit. When she had an hour and a half left on the clock she told Jane she was taking a lunch break and left the tower, twenty minutes after that giant mutant wolves who could breathe fire attack the city. And now she's trapped behind an overturned semi twenty yards from the nearest shelter with a bunch of kids and 30 seconds on her clock.

 

Something landed on the track, rolled off it and fell down next to her. Darcy sucked in a breath when her mark flared with heat when Natasha Romanoff, the black widow, tucked herself next to Darcy behind the semi and locked eyes with her.

 

"In 10 seconds Iron man is gonna give you cover fire and you'll run for the shelter. Keep yourself and the kids low understand?"

 

Darcy nodded.

 

"Good." Then Natasha "the black fucking widow" Romanoff smiled at her "Oh, and Miss Lewis? After this fight is over, we're gonna have a nice, long, privet talk."

 

Darcy could only smile and nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, seriously guys, you want me to continue to write at a reasonable pace? talk to me! here in comments or on tumblr @einarwriting


	5. Darcy/Jane/Thor

Ever since Darcy was old enough to understand the concept of soulmates she knew she had two, as evidenced by the writing and drawing that appeared on her skin regularly.

 

Darcy also knew that one of them was called Jane, was a girl and also _VERY_ smart. She also knew that they shared her other soulmate, who was a complete mystery to them since his(they assumed that he was a he based on the shape of the writing) writing and messages were in a weird runic language.

 

Meeting Jane was great, she could finally put a face to the name, their third was still a mystery until a couple of days after Thor crash landed into their lives.

 

It was a normal evening, except Jane was on the roof talking science at Thor, it was _relatively_ normal until Jane’s excited screech pierced the air followed immediately by Jane calling out to Darcy.

 

"Darcy! Get your ass up here! You need to see this!"

 

"Coming boss lady!" Darcy dragged herself up to the roof where an excitedly bouncing Jane grabbed her arm and dragged her over to Thor.

 

"Watch this!" Jane practically yelled before pulling a marker from her pocket and painting an X on the back of Thor's hand. She then lifted Darcy's hand up and put her own next to it, and Darcy watched as matching marks blossomed on the backs of their hands.

 

"Oh." Darcy breathed "well i guess I better sit here with you and learn something don't I?"

 

Their marching smiles were all the answer she needed.


	6. Natasha/Darcy/Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry about the inactivity, IRL stuff happened, and then it took me awhile to get back into writing head space....  
> BUT!! i'm back! and hopefully i'll keep posting daily!

Darcy is going to kill Nick Fury.

 

Because somehow, someway, he found out who her bio-dad is and decided that she needs protection. The one-eyed fucker informed her that he knows and that two of his best agents will be watching over her. Arrogant fuck. Like anyone who's dumb enough to try for her to get to her dad will enjoy what happens to them, be it by her hand or her dad's….

 

So Darcy was fuming as the government vehicle stopped in front of Jane's garage/lab/living space and two agents came strolling out. Darcy was already winding up to start yelling at them when the wind was knocked out of her by what she was seeing.

 

The chest of the one on the left(female, red hair, possibly enhanced)  started glowing, the gold of platonic soulmates on the side facing the other agent and the silver of romantic on the other side. The chest of the one on the right(male, blonde, muscular, hearing aids) was glowing solid gold.

 

A look down revealed that her own chest was glowing, gold on the side of the dude silver on the side of the woman.

 

"Well fuck." Darcy sighed, "Now I can't yell at one-eye about sending unnecessary protection, I'm Darcy Howlett Lewis, and you are?"

 

"Natasha"

 

"Clint Barton, do you have any pizza around here?"


	7. Darcy/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to get this out....

Natasha was walking to the communal kitchen when she noticed the singing and light coming from it. It took her a second to place the voice singing, Darcy lewis, Jane foster's intern.

 

Natasha took a few seconds to mentally prepare for social interaction at, she checked the time, 3AM and so she walked into the kitchen ready anything that ms. Lewis could say or ask her, anything except what actually happened.

 

"Cause that monster in the mirror," ms.Lewis turned and pointed right at natasha, "it just might be you!"

 

There was a second of complete silence as ms. Lewis seemed to realize that she was not alone anymore, then another as she seem to realize who she just called a monster. Panic seemed to flood her eyes.

 

"I am. So. Sorry! I didn't know you were there and i didn't mean to call you a monster! It's just how the song goes and i didn't expect anyone to be standing there when i turned! And I'm so sorry!"

 

It took Natasha the whole of that speech to recover enough from hearing HER WORDS in the correct context, the words that haunted her for over 20 years, but once she recovered she allowed her most seductive smirk stretch her lips.

 

"You're burning your pancakes ms. Lewis"

 

"Oh shoot!" Darcy turned and took the pancakes off the stove before she froze, "did you say 'You're burning your pancakes ms. Lewis'?"

 

Natasha has already pushed the right sleeve of her shirt up, uncovering the mark there.

 

"Yes I did," would you turn around please? I think we might need to talk"

 

Darcy turned and as her eyes fell on Natasha's mark her own hands seemed to move on their own, revealing the words on her left arm.

 

Darcy took a deep breath "I'm sorry, your words shouldn't have been so condemning out of context" there were tears in her eyes.

 

Natasha took a step closer, getting into Darcy's space.

 

"I accept pancakes as apologizes, so how about you put those on a plate and we'll get to know each other over breakfast at 3AM?'


End file.
